Help Needed, But Unwanted
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Sakura is broken, her family broken. Can her older brothers friends help them? Or will they crash and burn instead. *Not good at summaries* MultiSaku. Possible Romance in the future.


So, this is my first Naruto story. Just tell me how bad it is at the end and let me know what the problems were please and thank you.

_"Thoughts"_

_Places_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Growing up I never really understood why my father left us, now I understand that he cheated on mom and then they got divorced. I had thought that he had loved me and my brothers. I know now that I was wrong. He had never truly cared. All the words, actions, gifts were just a cover for his real feelings. Every time he called me his princess was a lie. He was just using us for a 'perfect' family man for his job. My mother and brothers had figured it out long before I did. However, they kept up the act for me. They didn't want to see my heart broken.

Unfortunately, it was all for nothing when I turned five my father took us to a park close to the house. My mother and brothers were setting the house up for our birthday party. Since, I wanted to go to the park though, father took me. That was my first clue. He volunteered to take me to the park, something that he had never done before. When we got there he told me to go away and play. That was my second clue. He always played with me only to appear like a caring father around others. However, I did as I was told and went to play. Not even ten minutes later I ran back to him to make him look at a cloud that looked like ice cream. When I saw him though he was wrapped in an embrace with a different women. An embrace that I had seen when my parents had still loved each other.

I remember screaming at him and the woman not caring if I was causing a scene. I was mad, mad that my father who was supposed to love my mother with all his heart kissing another women. I remember asking him if he had ever loved me. His eyes held cold fury at me for my actions, and his response broke my heart. In just five words my world crashed down around me. In his cold, monotonous, emotionless voice he said, 'I have never loved you." I cried, cried for my mother, my brothers, my family, and for me. Then, as if that wasn't enough he continued saying in the same tone, "Your brothers are perfect, but you are the mistake that ruined my perfect family, my perfect life." Not able to take it anymore I ran.

I ran home, thankfully it was a five minute walk, but I made it two. I ran to my mother and hugged her tight determined not to let her go. My family understood that I knew now. I knew that the monster I had called my father didn't love us. Not even a week later, did they file for divorce. My father only wanting to keep my brothers from the marriage and was willing to pay child support for me as long as I never talked to him again. I had died a little inside when I found out. My brothers never went to them though, they stayed with mom and me. They were there for me always had been there for me, and always would be there for me.

Now they're the only guys that can hug me. Touch me really. Now though we were all sixteen. Nagato and Yahiko have been with me since birth and even though they were both older than me by mere minutes and boys. We were always together, except now all Nagato and I do is fight, Yahiko and mother being our peacekeeper. Mom knows what I'm going through, having experienced it once herself. My brothers will never know though, not as long as I have any say in it. Since then I closed off to everyone, friends, family, all except mom.

My name is Sakura Haruno. Now that you know me, let's go to present time. Where my brothers are dictating me and my life.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Before The Present<em>

"Okay, now Yahiko, I expect the house to be in one piece and don't leave Sakura alone. Nagato, I expect the house to be clean and how I left it. Sakura, take care of them and make sure they don't burn down the house while they attempt to cook." Mom said to all of us. I looked just like mom her pink hair and green eyes were looking at us, in such a commanding, yet soft way that wanted and willed us to obey her. Yahiko his giant self stood tall over mom and me. Being 5'8'' he had almost half a foot over on me. His pumpkin colored hair sticking out in various directions. His eyes were brown, when I was little I'd tell you chocolate, but now its just brown. Nagato was the same height, but looked different he had blood red hair that hung around his face. The only eye that you could see was a purple, brown mixture, and I swear that whenever he's mad that they look like rings. Purple rings. I end up getting laughed at if I bring this up.

"Of course mother, we will keep the house in pristine condition." Yahiko said to mom, hugging her slightly before letting go and stepping back into line with Nagato and I.

Walking forward Nagato continued where Yahiko left off, "And we'll keep Sakura safe." He hugged mom to then stepped back in line.

Walking forward I hugged mom, holding tight because I didn't want to let go. "I'll be fine mom, you see I'm getting better. I'll make you proud." I told her before walking back to be in line with my brothers.

Turning to address me, mom said she knew I would. I watched as she watched and hugged her band of triplets then grab her suitcases and leave. The door closing behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Sakura! We are not leaving you alone while mom isn't home. She wants us to watch you, and leaving you alone isn't doing what she wants." Nagato said angrily to me. I glared at him wishing that he wasn't right. Mom never left me alone after what happened. She was scared I would have a panic attack or become suicidal if no one was around to help or stop me. I knew that she just loved and cared for me, but after spending six years with my brothers always there, it gets annoying, fast.

"Your allowed to go out alone and be alone! It's not fair! We are the same age, there's no reason for this friggin' good cop, bad cop routine to continue. Its been six years, obviously I'm not going to freak out and burn the house down! That's Yahiko's job!" I yelled right back. Yahiko looked, more like glared, at me.

"Doesn't matter about us, mom said to take care of you. It won't kill you to go out and hang out with people and us for a few hours! Besides the guys aren't going to do anything, unless they want to die. So, quit pouting and lets go." Yahiko yelled. Yelled! He never yells! I still don't want to go with them to their stupid little Akatsuki meeting. I have no idea who the members are, but I bet its a lot of guys and therefore a place I do not want to be. Turning around fast I tried to make a run for my room. I barely got two feet away before one of them, probably Yahiko, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Turning my head I saw red hair instead of orange. Huh, guess I was wrong…for once.

"Put me down you walking blood bag head!" I screamed at Nagato. Wasn't one of my best insults, but it should shock him. I watched him turn his head to me and raise an eyebrow. As if to say 'that all you got,' oh how I'd like to hit.

"Pathetic insult there midget." Nagato said smirking at me. Oh hell no! No one insults my shortness! I watched as Yahiko sighed and shake his head, knowing that a fight was about to erupt.

"Cyclops!" I screamed in his ear.

"Mermaid!"

"Faggot!"

"Brat!"

"Ass!" I heard a gasp.

"No no no no no no! Where the hell did you hear that kind of language!" Yahiko said in shock. I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance. I did decide to be quiet though, so I could get an idea of where we where going to. I turned my head to try and see over Nagato's gigantic head and still mostly saw hair.

Knowing that the only way for me to get some answers was through Yahiko, I took a deep breath and asked my aniki. "Yahiko, where are we going?"

Looking at me he gave me a small smile and told me it was a secret, before taking me from Nagato's shoulder and putting me on his. This caused me to scowl knowing that I was being hostage was one thing, being carried around was another, but passing me between them like a package was a whole new low.

I could almost feel my eyes getting mischievous, I took another deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY HALLOWEEN LOVING EMO FREAKS! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ONE OF THEIR UNDEAD MINIONS!" As I finished that last fact people started to talk and whisper around us, but no one made a move to help me. I felt Nagato put his hand over my mouth, which I quickly bit to get it off of me. He immediately drew it back and cradled it between his chest and other hand. I just smirked from him on my brothers shoulder. He scowled at me before moving forward and opening a door for Yahiko to walk through before watching Nagato walk to a booth and sit down with a bunch of weirdos. I felt Yahiko drop me next to Nagato before taking a seat on the other side of me. I decided to hide myself in Nagato's shoulder so I wouldn't have to see the other people and would probably end up falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Again, love it or hate it, let me know please. R&amp;R. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
